


i'm in the prime of my life

by craftingdead



Series: charlie will make cd a common tag if it kills them [2]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Talking, Underage Drinking, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: Sky and Barney hang out at his parents' cabin and Sky gets a little too drunk. Sky has a bad idea, Barney drags him home, they have a chat.





	i'm in the prime of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Time to Pretend" by MGMT

“Barney,” Sky slurs. “You’re great.”

Barney snickers as he raises another bottle to his mouth, downing the beer in a few seconds. “Goat, I already know that.”

“Yeah, but you’re like, the fuckin’ best. The greatest.”

They’re both eighteen, hanging out in Barney’s parents’ cabin, watching the waves wash over the sand and bring it back to sea, before redistributing it back onto the land. Sitting around a small campfire, talking, laughing and getting drunk as _fuck._

Barney rolls his eyes as Sky murmurs about his “greatness” again and pulls his beer bottle out of Sky’s hands. “Think you’ve had a little too much tonight, Goat.”

Sky makes pathetic grabby hands at the bottle, pouting. “ _Naaaaaah_ , I’m good, dude-o-rino. Sober as a preacher on Sunday. Now, hand the booze back.”

Barney holds the bottle above his head as Sky lunges for it, missing horribly and instead biting it on the ground and landing in the sand, getting a nose full of it in the process. Barney shakes his head slowly as Sky coughed out a lung-and-a-half, snorting with laughter.

“I’m taking you home, Goat.”

Sky groans. “Noooooo, my mom’ll kick my ass if she sees me like this. Bunk at your place?”

“Can’t. Parents are home in the morning.”

“But— “

“Dude, I'm bringing you homes. C’mon, up.” Sky continued to protest as Barney wrapped an arm around his upper torso and heaved him up, panting as he dragged Sky to his feet. He wasn’t exactly the lightest of people. (Neither of them really are, if we're being honest.)

Fifteen minutes down the road away from the house, they found a convenience store. Sky frowned. “I thought we were going home?”  
  
“We are, but I can’t walk you all the ways home! You live like, two hours away!”

Sky giggled. “You could totally make that walk. You’re buff and shit.”

Barney shook his head and propped Sky against the wall. “Wait here, I’m gonna ask if I can make a phone call.”

“I thought you had a phone?” Sky asked frowning.

“I brokes it a few days ago, remember, now—stay here!” Barney called out, jogging over to the counter. Sky made himself busy by reading the less-than-appropriate magazines that were stashed behind some of the more kid-friendly shit.

Barney came back, looking pleased. “Alright, your mom will probably be here soon, an hour or two at most. Make yourself comfortable.”

Sky grinned at a particularly lewd photo and Barney snatched the magazine out of his hand. “Hey, just ‘cause you’re drunk doesn’t mean you have to be a creep about it, Goats.”

“Roooooight—HEY LOOK A SLUSH MACHINE!” Barney sighed. And followed Sky as he sprinted across the store to it.

“Yo, yo, yo, dude, the twins would totally love shit like this! I should totes convince Dad to get something like this!” Sky said excitedly, hopping from one foot to another. “Or we could make our own—FUCK I JUST GOT THE GREATEST IDEA HOLD ON LISTEN TO THIS SHIT BARNEY!”

The clerk at the counter gave Barney a pitying look and went back to cleaning the counters and displays.

“HOLD ON, HOLD ON, WAIT WAIT WAIT— _BOOZE SLUSHIES_.”

Barney blinked at him. “Aren’t the twins like twelve or somethings?”

“Yeah, but it could be when they’re older or when they stop being total wimps about stuff like this! C’monnnn dude that was a fuckin’ genius idea”

Barney rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna leave you here so I don’t have to listen to this shit.”

Sky’s eyes went wide, and he gasped. “Nononono you’re staying here don’t! Don’t leave me now, you’re my bestest friend in the whole wide fuckin’ world!” He launched himself from the slush machine and latched onto Barney’s arm.

“Alright, guess I have to stay,” Barney said, trying desperately and failing continuously to shake Sky off of his arm.

“Yeah! You’re staying!” Sky paused. “You know, I’d be really sad if you died. Like, really, really, really sad.”

Barney looked at him in surprise, and then said, “But I’m not dying, Goats, where did you get that from?”

“I dunno, I just have a bad feeling and some shit. Don’t leave me?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, Goat.” Barney chuckled. Sky grinned at him, but couldn’t shake off a nasty feeling blooming in his stomach. A sick, twisting feeling making its home in his gut.

He hoped that Barney would be okay.


End file.
